


Kissed Teeth Stained Red

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ?? - Freeform, If Harry was raised in the wizarding world, M/M, and went to balls and things, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty watched as the younger wizard wove his way through the other witches and wizards that had gathered at the ball, even through the haze of the binding spells his father had forced upon him even he could see the boys beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed Teeth Stained Red

\---

Barty watched as the younger wizard wove his way through the other witches and wizards that had gathered at the ball, even through the haze of the binding spells his father had forced upon him even he could see the boys beauty. His dark untamed hair ruffled and falling over his beautiful green eyes. His robes were perfect and fit comfortably around his petite frame. 

The young wizard, Harry Potter, ever recognisable in a crowd wove his way between conversations and in to peoples minds with his carefully spoken words and flattering statements. 

Barty watched, fascinated as the wine the younger wizard drank stained his lips red and Barty couldn't help the want, the need to throw off the binding charms so he could walk through the crowd separating them and capture the beautiful boys lips with his own. 

Barty watched through the crowed that seperated them beyond the notice me not and invisibility charms his father his him behind. He would escape and he would make Harry Potter his. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy - 'I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You)'
> 
> "Collect the bad habits  
> That you couldn't bare to keep  
> Out of the woods but I love  
> A tree I used to lay beneath  
> Kissed teeth stained red  
> From a sour bottle baby girl  
> With eyes the size of baby worlds"


End file.
